


Flash Mob (not)Perfect Proposal | Larry One Shot

by LaPolski



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Internet friend, LGTB, Love, M/M, Not perfect proposal, One Shot, Pride, larry is real, larrypl
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPolski/pseuds/LaPolski
Summary: Oświadczyny w formie Flash Mobowej niespodzianki są piękne, magiczne, niezwykle i zawsze kończą się małym "tak", które zmienia życie.Ale co jeśli zamiast "tak" pada niechciane "nie", a ostatni zryw w celu uratowania związku po prostu się nie udaje? Czy mimo wszystko można liczyć na szczęśliwe zakończenie?Zainspirowane filmikami na YouTube, napisane w kilka godzin.





	Flash Mob (not)Perfect Proposal | Larry One Shot

Siedząc w swojej ulubionej restauracji i czekając na jedzenie, Louis po raz kolejny odpłynął myślami, co ostatnio zdarzało mu się często. Ale nie było w tym nic dziwnego, miał do podjęcia trudną decyzję i chciał być pewny, że dokonał dobrego wyboru. Przecież zakończenie prawie dziesięcioletniego związku nie było błahą sprawą, jak na przykład zmiana ulubionych płatków na nowe, wyeliminowanie laktozy z diety czy ścięcie włosów. Nie, to było coś, co wymagało dogłębnej analizy, rozważenia wszystkich za i przeciw, ponownej analizy oraz znalezienia nowej pracy i mieszkania. Nic prostego. Dlatego kiedy tylko mógł zatracał się we wspomnieniach, starając się znaleźć w nich odpowiedź. Co z tego, że już dawno wiedział, jaka ona będzie? I tak musiał się upewnić. Taki już był, dlatego znów o tym myślał.

Poznali się, wydawałoby się, wieki temu i nie była to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Nie, zdecydowanie nie. Na początku rywalizowali ze sobą w konkursach naukowych, później dodatkowo na boisku piłkarskim - nikt nie powiedział, że kujoni nie mogą dobrze grać w nogę - i tak jakoś się to toczyło, aż do wycieczki do Londynu, gdzieś pod koniec liceum. Dopiero wtedy zdali sobie sprawę, że powiedzenie, kto _się czubi ten się lubi_ w ich przypadku okazało się prawdziwie i od tamtej pory byli praktycznie nierozłączni. Najlepsza drużyna na świecie, wspólnie zdobywająca kolejne laury. Szkoła średnia skończona z wyróżnieniem, pełne stypendium na najlepszym uniwersytecie dla każdego z nich, praktyki w wielkich firmach i oni, ramię w ramię prący do przodu, bez zawahania, wspierając się we wszystkim. Wspólne mieszkanie, firma założona przez niego, Louis pracujący właśnie tam, bo dlaczego nie? Kwitnący związek wyglądający na idealny. Ale czy naprawdę tak było? A może to była tylko idealna historia, która nie mogła być prawdą?

Louis wrócił myślami do tych pierwszych lat, kiedy wciąż byli na etapie miesiąca miodowego, a on ignorował wszystkie wady swojego chłopaka, bo przecież zalety nad nimi przeważały i nikt nie był idealny. Nikt, on sam nie był. Teraz widział, że już wtedy dostawał małe ostrzeżenia, niby nic nieznaczące sytuacje, które kwitował śmiechem, nie przykładając do nich wagi, ale z perspektywy czasu, cóż, wcale nie były takie małe. I jego mama miała rację, zawsze ją miała, ale on był zbyt uparty i zakochany, żeby jej słuchać, więc w końcu zamilkła zbywając go krótkim, _jeśli jesteś szczęśliwy_. I był, był szczęśliwy, zakochany i realizował się w życiu, czego mógłby chcieć więcej? A fakt, że jego zawsze ciepła mama zaczęła traktować jego partnera z chłodną uprzejmością? Mógł to znieść, przecież nie wszyscy musieli się lubić, prawda? Prawda?

Westchnął ciężko wracając do rzeczywistości, kiedy talerz z przystawką pojawił się przed nim. Zerknął na swojego partnera, który wciąż zajęty był telefonem, a jego palce skakały po ekranie w zadziwiającym tempie dając Louisowi do zrozumienia, że znów zajmował się sprawami firmy. Była niedziela, do cholery jasnej!

\- Makaron ci stygnie - mruknął, nie zwracając uwagi czy wywołało to jakąś reakcję i zabrał się za swoją porcję. Nie czuł nawet smaku jedzenia, kiedy po raz kolejny odpłynął.

Jeśli miałby wskazać moment, kiedy powinien wziąć nogi za pas i zwiać jak najdalej się dało od człowieka siedzącego naprzeciwko niego, bez zająknięcia byłyby to studia. To wtedy wszystkie te małe rzeczy zaczęły rosnąć i stawać się czymś nie do przeskoczenia. Ale wciąż był zakochany, wciąż był szczęśliwy i wciąż był tym, który się starał, żeby ten związek szedł na przód. Dwoił się i troił, dzieląc swój czas między naukę i chłopaka, zupełnie rezygnując z życia towarzyskiego, bo przecież ich dwójka była wystarczająca. Ale zgrzyty wciąż się pojawiały, wciąż coś było nie tak, ale mimo wszystko zawsze wracali do siebie. Zawsze. Bo się kochali, bo wiedzieli, że ten związek jest najlepszym, co im się w życiu przydarzyło. I nawet, kiedy serce Louisa złamało się na wieść o tym, że jego chłopak nie chce mieć dzieci, w ogóle, bo to marnowanie czasu i pieniędzy, nawet wtedy myślał, że w końcu zmieni zdanie. Z biegiem czasu, tak sobie mówił, patrząc tęsknie na matki z niemowlakami w wózkach. Już wtedy powinien poważnie zastanowić się nad sensem ciągnięcia tego związku, przecież nie był głupi. Ale był zakochany, wciąż tak samo mocno jak kilka lat wcześniej. Albo po prostu był zaślepiony, ale wtedy tego jeszcze nie widział.

\- Życzą sobie państwo więcej wina? - Głos kelnera wyrwał go ze wspomnień czasów, kiedy jego wszechświat zamykał się w osobie jego chłopaka nieco zbyt gwałtownie by mógł wydusić z siebie, choć słowo, więc po prostu skinął głową, patrząc jak rubinowy płyn wypełnia jego pusty kieliszek. Kiedy go wypił? Nie pamiętał, ale to nie zdarzało się po raz pierwszy. Tracenie kontaktu z rzeczywistością było czymś na porządku dziennym.

Talerze po pierwszym daniu zostały zebrane i Louis odnalazł siebie mnącego białą serwetkę na kolanach, żeby powstrzymać drżenie dłoni. Ostatni raz drżały tak mocno, kiedy usłyszał wiadomość o chorobie swojej mamy. To było jak cios w splot słoneczny, jakby ktoś wyssał z niego całe powietrze. Jego mama, jego kochana, ciepła, wspierająca go mimo wszystko mama umierała i była naprawdę niewielka szansa na wyzdrowienie. Do dziś miał koszmary związane z nią, leżącą w szpitalnym łóżku, tak słabą i wątłą. Siedział przy niej godzinami, zawalając studia, praktyki, wszystko, bo to były bezwartościowe rzeczy, kiedy najważniejsza kobieta w jego życiu walczyła o każdy oddech. Potrzebował wtedy wsparcia swojego partnera, potrzebował go jak nigdy wcześniej, ale jedyne, co dostał to wymówki na temat rzucenia studiów i faktu, że przez jego ciągłe histerie, chłopak nie mógł się skupić. To była ich pierwsza większa kłótnia, Louis nie odzywał się do niego przez dwa tygodnie, po których jego ukochany pojawił się w sali szpitalnej ze spojrzeniem zbitego pieska i skruszonymi przeprosinami. Wybaczył mu, oczywiście, że to zrobił, każdy przecież popełnia błędy. Ważne było, żeby je naprawić, a jego chłopak był wzorowym przykładem wspierającego i oddanego człowieka. Trwał przy nim w najgorszych momentach, przytulał i uspokajał, kiedy Louis wypłakiwał sobie oczy, pomagał w powrocie do życia. Był, kiedy Louis tego potrzebował, za co był wdzięczny. I jeszcze bardziej zakochany. Chociaż uszczypliwe komentarze, które pojawiały się od czasu do czasu zarówno od jego partnera i jego matki były zupełnie zbędne i wpędzały go w depresyjne myśli.

\- Louis, dlaczego nie jesz?

\- Zamyśliłem się. Smacznego. - Mały uśmiech, który posłał w stronę mężczyzny musiał być wystarczająco wiarygodny, skoro tamten zabrał się za jedzenie, nie komentując małego odlotu Louisa. Szatyn również sięgnął po sztućce, wciąż nieco roztrzęsiony powrotem do tamtych dni. Minęło już kilka lat, ale to wciąż było trudne. Tęsknił za mamą każdego dnia, żałował, że nie spędził z nią więcej czasu, kiedy mógł, zamiast tego skupiając się na swoim związku i karierze. Ale tak już jest, że docenia się coś dopiero, kiedy się to straci, prawda?

Przeżuwał mięso, nie czując smaku i myśląc o tych latach po uniwersytecie, kiedy rozkręcali firmę jego partnera, a ich związek przeżywał drugą młodość. Zachowywali się jak zakochane szczeniaki, kradnąc sobie pocałunki na korytarzach biura, organizując spontaniczne, romantyczne wypady. Był taki szczęśliwy, jego życie wyglądało jak bajka, czuł się jak w bajce. I skrycie marzył o kolejnym kroku, ale unikał tematu, wiedząc jak jego partner reaguje na takie rzeczy. A nie reagował dobrze, dlatego w celu zachowania swojego zdrowia psychicznego milczał.

Cierpkie wino na języku było tym, co przeniosło go do momentu, kiedy wszystko zaczęło się psuć, było czymś, w czym zakotwiczył wspomnienia z tamtego okresu, kiedy samotne wieczory w towarzystwie butelki czy dwóch stały się codziennością. Firma się rozrastała, jego ukochany miał coraz więcej pracy, coraz częściej go nie było, coraz rzadziej okazywał zainteresowanie Louisem czy ich związkiem i wtedy, około pół roku temu, szatyn stwierdził, że ma dość. Miał dość samotnych nocy i weekendów, nie miał przyjaciół, bo na studiach, kiedy wszyscy nawiązywali znajomości na całe życie on był skupiony na swoim związku i nauce, a teraz, kiedy został sam, okazało się, że naprawdę nie ma nikogo, z kim mógłby się spotkać, żeby po prostu porozmawiać. To było smutne, zapijał ten smutek i samotność winem, karmiąc się tymi małymi momentami, kiedy był zauważany, a ich miłość kwitła. Ale czy to wciąż była miłość. Wtedy wciąż sobie wmawiał, że tak, że wciąż się kochali, po prostu mieli gorszy czas, ale wszystko się naprawi. Cóż mylił się. Dni mijały i ciągle było tak samo. Nic się nie poprawiało, ba nawet stawało się gorsze, bo wrażenie, że był niewidzialny nigdy tak naprawdę nie znikało.

Wtedy, wstawiony po wypiciu półtorej butelki wina, podjął najlepszą decyzję swojego życia, chociaż w tamtym momencie wciąż uważał to za głupotę i powód do wstydu. Wszedł na czat, pierwszy z brzegu i po zalogowaniu się, zaczął pisać z przypadkowymi ludźmi. To było odświeżające, w końcu miał kogoś, kto go wysłuchał - nawet, jeśli miał świadomość, że większość z użytkowników nie zwraca na niego uwagi - i kogoś, kto odciągnął go od ponurych myśli. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Cóż, z biegiem czasu to naprawdę okazała się najlepsza decyzja w jego życiu. Decyzja, która doprowadziła go właśnie do tego momentu.

\- Czy życzą sobie państwo deser?

\- Tak, poproszę ciastko lawę z lodami waniliowymi. Nie patrz tak na mnie, odrobina czekolady nie sprawi, że będę szerszy niż wyższy - rzucił spokojnie, zwijając pogniecioną serwetkę w zgrabny rulonik. Miał ochotę na czekoladę i zamierzał ją zjeść, nawet, jeśli przeszywający wzrok jego partnera sprawiał, że się denerwował. Dlaczego nawet zjedzenie deseru było problemem? Naprawdę dotarli do takiego momentu w ich relacji, jak to możliwe?

Uśmiechnął się odrobinę szerzej, gdy deser pojawił się przed nim, a słodki smak rozpłynął na języku. Uwielbiał czekoladę. A że przy okazji mógł udawać, że uśmiecha się z jej powodu, a nie do wiadomości, którą właśnie dostał, to już inna sprawa.

 

_Jutro? xx_

 

Skończył ciastko nadzwyczaj szybko, jeszcze szybciej wystukując odpowiedź, po czym w ciszy czekał aż jego partner skończy swoją kawę i zapłaci za posiłek. Sam zostawił napiwek, jak to mieli w zwyczaju, kiedy wychodzili wspólnie, po czym wstał i automatycznie poprawił zawinięty kołnierzyk swojego towarzysza. Małe gesty, które już dawno straciły swoje głębsze znaczenie stając się automatycznymi, wyuczonymi ruchami.

\- Smakował ci obiad, kochanie? - Powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie, gdy ciepłe ramię owinęło się wokół niego i wyłuskał swój najlepszy uśmiech, chcąc, żeby ten dzień był tak dobry jak tylko mógł być.

\- Oczywiście Dom, to miejsce jak zawsze było niesamowite. Nigdy nie zawodzi.

Wyszli z restauracji, w której mieli swoją pierwszą randkę, na zalane słońcem ulice Londynu. Louis ignorował to, że Dominic wciąż był zajęty swoim telefonem, po prostu cieszył się słońcem w końcu pewny swojej decyzji. Tak naprawdę był jej pewny te trzy miesiące temu, kiedy pierwszy raz na czacie zdecydował się zaakceptować rozmowę prywatną. Najlepsza decyzja w jego życiu, zdecydowanie. Ale zanim postawi kolejny krok na swojej nowej drodze do szczęścia musiał zamknąć stary rozdział. Dlatego pozwolił prowadzić się gdziekolwiek chciał iść Dominic. To miał być ich ostatni dzień razem i Louis chciał zrobić wszystko by zakończyć to jak najmniej boleśnie dla idącego obok niego mężczyzny. Mimo wszystko spędzili razem wiele naprawdę dobrych chwil. Gdzieś po drodze wszystko się popsuło, ale wcale nie zamierzał tworzyć niepotrzebnej dramy.

 

~*~

 

\- Dobra ekipo, przećwiczymy to jeszcze dwa razy i będziemy się zbierać. Klient chciał nas około szesnastej przy London Eye, więc musimy się sprężać. - Głos Liama rozniósł się po sali wypełnionej lustrami, a Harry przytaknął i zajął swoją pozycję, czekając aż muzyka się zacznie.

Gdyby kilka lat temu ktoś powiedział mu, że będzie członkiem grupy tanecznej wyśmiałby go, po czym upadłby niezgrabnie potykając się o własne nogi. Tak zdecydowanie nie należał do najzgrabniejszych ludzi z dobrą koordynacją ruchową. Nie na darmo nadano mu w liceum ksywkę Bambi - szczerze jej nieznosił, ale nie ważne jak bardzo się starał, wciąż tak na niego mówili - i wygrał konkurs na najbardziej niezdarnego człowieka w szkole. Dostał nawet szarfę. Naprawdę nie myślał, że zaledwie kilka lat później będzie spędzał na treningach tanecznych większość swojego wolnego czasu, wylewając hektolitry potu i łez, ale tak właśnie było. I był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Chociaż, gdyby nie Liam, nigdy by się tu nie znalazł, zapewne ograniczając swoją aktywność ruchową do biegania za autobusem albo na wykłady, żeby się nie spóźnić.

Do dziś pamiętał jak pod koniec liceum wzięli udział w jakimś durnym konkursie w ich ulubionym barze z karaoke i dziwnym trafem właśnie Payne dostał się do najlepszej piątki, otrzymując nagrodę pocieszenia, którą był kurs tańca nowoczesnego. A że chłopak nie miał zamiaru wygłupić się samemu, zaciągnął na zajęcia całą ich czwórkę, choć Harry pamięta, że bronił się rękami i nogami, zgadzając się dopiero, gdy jego mama pogoniła go ścierką, nazywając niezdarnym leniem. Nie był leniem po prostu cenił sobie dużo bardziej książki niż aktywność fizyczną, ale to ubodło go tak bardzo, że stawił się na wyłożonej lustrami sali, jako pierwszy z ich ekipy. Później dołączył Zayn i Niall, prowadzeni za uszy przez zadowolonego z siebie Liama, i jakimś dziwnym trafem, wszyscy wrócili do studia kolejnego dnia. I kolejnego, i następnego. Sam do końca nie wiedział jak to się stało, że zamiast byczyć się w wakacje przed uniwersytetem całą czwórką ćwiczyli kolejne figury i układy na zgrupowaniu gdzieś w okolicach Southampton, a później, kiedy przeprowadzili się do Londynu, kolejną rzeczą po znalezieniu mieszkania było ogarnięcie najlepszych szkół tanecznych w mieście i zapisanie się do tej, która najbardziej im odpowiadała. Wszystko działo się szybko, ale teraz, cztery lata później, kiedy był krok od obronienia tytułu z literatury, w dalszym ciągu nie żałował tego, że lata wcześniej złapał tanecznego bakcyla.

\- Styles do cholery! Przestań marzyć o niebieskich migdałach i weź się do roboty. Za półtorej godziny mamy pomóc komuś w oświadczynach, a póki, co wszyscy ruszacie się jakbyście mieli nogi z ołowiu! - Krzyk Liama tuż przy jego uchu wyrwał go dość brutalnie ze wspomnień, przez co wzdrygnął się i upadł na podłogę, obijając sobie pośladki. Cóż, nikt nie mówił, że od czasu do czasu nie miał swoich momentów Bambiego.

\- Liaś kochanie, przestań się tak stresować. Wszystko wyjdzie świetnie jak zawsze, szczęśliwa para będzie zadowolona, my będziemy mieli kolejny filmik promocyjny na YouTube, ale musisz się uspokoić i nie straszyć tak Harry’ego, bo biedak zejdzie jeszcze na zawał. Albo sobie coś złamie. I obie opcje nie wchodzą w grę. - Zayn pojawił się przy boku Payne’a w mgnieniu oka i dzięki bogu, bo Styles był pewny, że jeszcze chwila a jego przyjaciel wybuchnie. Poniekąd to rozumiał, mieli bardzo ważne zadanie, ale bez przesady.

\- Właśnie Liaś, wyluzuj trochę, rozwalimy to. Jak zawsze zresztą. - Do rozmowy włączyła się Mayfair, która jak zawsze nie mogła sobie odpuścić małego dogryzania przed występem. Podnosząc się na nogi, Harry po raz kolejny doszedł do wniosku, że ona tak reaguje na stresujące sytuacje. Co było tak samo urocze jak irytujące.

\- Zajmij się lepiej swoim chłopakiem, bo jak Zayna kocham, jeśli znów zacznie jęczeć, że nie może tańczyć, bo się przejadł, osobiście wrzucę go do Tamizy - warknął Liam, wtulając się mocniej w Malika, który gładził go uspokajająco po plecach, wywracając do Harry’ego oczami, kiedy ten popatrzył na nich z obrzydzeniem. Cóż, byli zdecydowanie zbyt słodcy jak na jego gust, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że zachowywali się tak od kilku lat. Bez przerwy. Można było zejść przy nich na cukrzycę.

\- Niallu Jamesie Horanie, czy ty sobie ze mnie jaja robisz?! - Wrzask Mayfair sprawił, że pałaszujący zbożowego batonika blondyn pisnął bardzo niemęsko i próbował się schować za chichoczącymi Amber, Sarą i Lisą. Na marne, solidarność jajników wzięła górę i już po chwili po studiu rozniósł się dźwięk uderzenia i zbolały jęk.

\- Jezus Maria, kobieta mnie bije!

\- Dobrze ci tak wypłoszu!

Po tej krótkiej i wcale nie niespodziewanej przerwie wrócili do ćwiczenia układu, który ku radości Liama wyszedł im świetnie. Harry uśmiechnął się zadowolony siadając pod jedną ze ścian, z butelką wody w dłoniach, bo doskonale rozumiał, dlaczego wszyscy byli dziś dużo bardziej drażliwi niż zazwyczaj. Zaczęli robić Flash Mobowe oświadczyny przez zupełny przypadek. Jakiś rok czy półtora temu jeden z tancerzy z ich studia chciał się oświadczyć swojej dziewczynie w kreatywny sposób i skrzyknął ich wszystkich do pomocy. Stworzyli układ, którym później zaskoczyli przyszłą pannę młodą po środku Trafalgar Squere i mieli przy tym dużo zabawy, zupełnie nie spodziewając się, że ktoś ich nagrał i wstawił filmik do Internetu. Szybko pojawiły się kolejne prośby od ludzi zupełnie nieznajomych i w taki sposób zyskali dodatkowy sposób na zapełnienie studyjnej kasy, bo bądź, co bądź, ludzie nie oszczędzali na oświadczynach. Od czasu do czasu, wciąż dostawali kolejne zamówienia i za każdym razem wariowali ze stresu, starając się dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik. I być oryginalni, dlatego zdecydowali się na maski, które chociaż odrobinę chroniły ich tożsamość i ułatwiały pracę. Ale dzisiaj Liam nie wręczył im żadnej, co nieco zdziwiło Harry’ego.

\- Ej Payo! Dziś bez masek? - Krzyknął przez całą salę, zwracając uwagę wszystkich.

\- Ta, według klienta to zbyt duże udziwnienie. Palant, ale płaci, więc niech mu będzie. - Chłopak opróżnił butelkę wody kilkoma długimi łykami, po czym odrzucił ją w kąt i ponownie stanął przy odtwarzaczu. - To, co? Jeszcze raz i zwijamy się na miejsce, żeby wszystko rozstawić?

\- Jasne! Ale proponuję najpierw zadzwonić do Aarona i Erica, wiesz, tak na wszelki wypadek, żeby nie przykleili się do pościeli?

\- Słuszna uwaga Mayfair. W takim razie zaczynamy za pięć minut. I proszę was, nie spieprzmy tego, bo ten klient jest gotów nas pozwać, jeśli wszystko nie będzie idealne.

Kolejna próba poszła wyśmienicie i teraz w ogólnym rozgardiaszu Harry znalazł siebie patrzącego rozczulonym wzrokiem na swoich przyjaciół. Nigdy nie był tym rozchwytywanym, otoczonym wianuszkiem adoratorów i adoratorek. Nie, on raczej był tym udzielającym dobrych rad, ale trzymającym się z dala od jakichkolwiek związkowych przygód, głównie, dlatego, że nie chciał być zraniony. Przez lata obserwował jak jego rodzice wyniszczali się wzajemnie, później, jak jego przyjaciele cierpieli po nieudanych związkach i doszedł do wniosku, że on tak nie chce. Dlatego trzymał się na uboczu, delikatnie odprawiał z kwitkiem każdego zainteresowanego i żył szczęśliwie, zawsze służąc pomocą i ramieniem do wypłakania. A potem, nie wiadomo, kiedy, okazało się, że dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół zaczęła się spotykać. Cieszył się ich szczęściem, ale gdzieś w środku obawiał się, że ich grupka się rozpadnie, jeśli ten związek nie wypali. Dalej tak miał, mimo że Zayn i Liam byli razem już kilka dobrych lat i nie zanosiło się na rychły koniec. Później do ich paczki dołączyła Mayfair i Harry szybko zauważył, że jej przyjaźń z Niallem przestała być tylko przyjaźnią. I to było w porządku, chociaż obawy się zwiększyły.

Kochał ich, byli dla niego jak rodzina, ale wciąż bolało go odrobinę, że wszyscy znaleźli swoje drugie połówki, spychając go nieco na boczny tor. Nie miał im tego za złe, po prostu mały potwór z zielonymi oczami czasami dawał o sobie znać. Przez długi czas pocieszał się jedynie myślą, że być może kiedyś i on będzie miał kogoś takiego. I nawet wydawało mu się, że znalazł taką osobę, zupełnie przypadkiem na jednej ze studenckich imprez, którą swoim zwyczajem rozkręcali tańcząc jak szaleni. To było jak strzała Amora prosto w serce i cóż, wpadł głęboko nawet nie wiedząc, kiedy. On, który nigdy się nie przywiązywał znalazł siebie zakochanego po uszy w dziewczynie, którą ledwo znał. Patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu wiedział, że popełnił dokładnie te same błędy, przed którymi ostrzegał innych. Ale przecież był zakochany. I w końcu szczęśliwy i nieodstający od swoich przyjaciół. Miesiące mijały, bańka szczęścia robiła się coraz mniejsza i mniejsza i mniejsza, aż zaczął się dusić, ale uparcie nie chciał tego przyznać. Wszyscy mówili mu, żeby to skończył, że tylko się męczy, a ten związek nie miał przyszłości, ale się zawziął robiąc wszystko, żeby pokazać im, że nie mają racji. Cóż, mieli. Przekonał się o tym wracając któregoś dnia z treningu wcześniej niż planował. Dziś sądził, że było to zrządzenie losu, znak, ale wtedy dosłownie czuł jak jego serce rozpada się na milion kawałków. Był w stanie tylko kazać im się wynosić, po czym kolejną rzeczą, jaką pamięta były ciepłe ramiona przyjaciół i gula w gardle. Był wrakiem przez naprawdę długi czas, odcinając się od wszystkich, zamykając w sobie i z zabawnego, rozrywkowego faceta zmieniając się w cichego gbura. Wiedział, że mieli go dość, sam miał siebie dość, ale nie potrafił się przełamać. Nie po tym jak zdradził wszystko, w co wierzył przez lata i otrzymał dokładnie to, czego nie chciał nigdy zaznać. Cierpienie.

To były ciemne tygodnie, kiedy nawet taniec nie przynosił mu ulgi, a za każdym razem, kiedy chciał z kimś porozmawiać łapał się na gryzieniu w język, bo przecież ile razy można wałkować ten sam temat? Ile jeszcze będzie męczył swoich przyjaciół tym samym problemem? Był głupi, ale naprawdę nie chciał być wrzodem na tyłku, dlatego odrobinę wbrew sobie i odrobinę z desperacji - jego siostra mówiąca mu jak żałosny był również miała w tym swój udział, chociaż nawet wtedy wiedział, że jedyne, co chciała osiągnąć to wyciągnięcie go z dołka po Kendall - postanowił skorzystać z dobrodziejstw technologii. I cholera, całe szczęście, że to zrobił.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem przypominając sobie jak to wszystko się zaczęło i wystukał szybką wiadomość, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Odpowiedź nadeszła równie szybko, ale nie zdążył jej odczytać, bo ktoś pojawił się przed nim, a w pomieszczeniu dziwnie ucichło. Podniósł wzrok i po prostu patrzył na kobietę, która jeszcze pół roku temu była dla niego wszystkim i z radością stwierdził, że nie czuje nic poza ciekawością. I może szczyptą irytacji.

\- Kendall, co tutaj robisz?

\- Witaj Harry, postanowiłam pozwolić ci do mnie wrócić. - Słowa docierały do niego z opóźnieniem, czemu tak naprawdę się nie dziwił, bo były zbyt abstrakcyjne, żeby mogły być prawdziwe. Gdzieś obok usłyszał zirytowane parsknięcie i cichy syk, ale zignorował to patrząc na brunetkę jakby, co najmniej wyrosła jej druga głowa.

\- Że co proszę? - Taki poziom bezczelności był dla niego zdecydowanie zbyt trudny do ogarnięcia.

\- Tak, postanowiłam dać ci szansę naprawić nasz związek. Więc zbieraj się, wystarczy tej zabawy w tancerza, która nic ci nie daje. Mamusia zgodziła się dać ci pracę w naszej agencji i nawet jest w stanie pokryć laserowe usuwanie tych śmiesznych rysuneczków, żebyś mógł dostać lepsze umowy na sesje zdjęciowe. Wszystko jest załatwione, możemy już iść? Mam niedługo przymiarki do kolejnego pokazu, a ty musisz jeszcze zabrać mnie do tej nowej włoskiej restauracji. - Przerwała patrząc na niego z uśmiechem, który kiedyś wydawał mu się najpiękniejszy na świecie, a teraz wyglądał na tak sztuczny jak cała dziewczyna. Matko przenajświętsza patronko kawy, jakim cudem mógł być aż tak zapatrzony w to plastikowe coś?

\- Żartujesz sobie? - Roześmiał się, mając nadzieję, że to naprawdę był jeden z tych jej nieśmiesznych żartów, ale dziewczyna mu nie zawtórowała, co oznaczało, że była poważna. - Przyłapałem cię na pieprzeniu się z twoim agentem w naszym łóżku, z jakiej beczki to ty masz mi cokolwiek wybaczać?

\- Szczegóły. To był tylko jeden raz i to była twoja wina, bo zamiast się mną zajmować wolałeś tańczyć i studiować. Ale to już przeszłość, teraz możemy wspólnie być najbardziej pożądaną parą w branży modelarskiej. No, jak tylko pozbędziemy się tego tuszu, Haroldzie, wiesz, że nigdy tego nie lubiłam, a teraz masz ich jeszcze więcej. Nie ważne poradzimy sobie…

\- Mogę ją już walnąć? - Monolog dziewczyny został przerwany przez zirytowane parsknięcie Niny, i Harry dopiero teraz zauważył, że cała siódemka znajdowała się tuż obok. I że tylko mocny uścisk Nialla powstrzymywał blondynkę przed wkroczeniem do akcji.

\- Nie przerywaj mi wywłoko, rozmawiam z moim misiaczkiem o naszej przyszłości - prychnęła wyniośle Kendall unosząc podbródek w górę. - Widzisz kochanie, nie możesz zadawać się z takim plebsem.

\- Sądzę, że powinnaś iść Kendall… - zaczął spokojnie, będąc na granicy zirytowania i zabicia jej śmiechem. Nie potrafił się zdecydować.

\- Tak, masz rację. Chodźmy, kierowca czeka na nas przed budynkiem.

\- Powinnaś się w takim razie pośpieszyć, bo o ile dobrze pamiętam tutaj jest zakaz parkowania.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Jezu, ty naprawdę jesteś taka tępa czy tylko udajesz? - Mayfair znów się wtrąciła w rozmowę i Harry był jej naprawdę wdzięczny. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że był zbyt miły i nawet jego sarkazm nie brzmiał przekonująco, o czym świadczyła ciągła obecność brunetki w studiu. Także tak, zdecydowanie pozwoli Ninie działać. - W każdym razie, Harry ma na myśli, że powinnaś zabrać stąd swój sztuczny tyłek, zanim ci w tym pomożemy. Wiesz, sądzę, że wszyscy tutaj mają uczulenie na fałszywe małe zdziry. No już zmiataj, bo jak Nialla kocham, zaraz będziesz miała bliskie spotkanie z moim butem.

\- Pospólstwo. Haroldzie idziesz?

\- Nazywam się Harry i zostaję. Wiesz Kendall, sześć miesięcy to wystarczająco, żeby poukładać sobie rzeczy w głowie i dojść do wniosku, że zmarnowało się zbyt dużo czasu z kimś takim jak ty. Życzę ci szczęścia, ale nie pokazuj mi się więcej na oczy.

Obrażona dziewczyna jedynie prychnęła i ruszyła do wyjścia, malowniczo chwiejąc się na swoich niebotycznie wysokich szpilkach. Kiedy zniknęła wszyscy obecni odetchnęli z ulgą, podczas gdy Harry wybuchnął długo wstrzymywanym śmiechem. Przyjaciele dołączyli do niego i śmiali się przez dłuższy czas, bo to naprawdę była dziwna sytuacja. Abstrakcyjna jak sama brunetka.

\- Dobra ferajna, zbieramy manatki. Mamy robotę do wykonania - zarządził Liam, po czym zbliżył się do bruneta, który wciąż chichotał pod nosem. - W porządku stary?

\- Jasne. Co to w ogóle miało być?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. - Poklepał go po plecach, najwyraźniej nie znajdując żadnych objawów załamania na twarzy Harry’ego. Nie było ich tam. I nie będzie. - Gotowy, żeby kogoś uszczęśliwić?

\- Jasne - odpowiedział z uśmiechem, po czym złapał telefon i przeczytał krótką wiadomość, która rozgrzała jego wnętrze.

 

_Jutro! Xx_

 

~*~

 

Spacerowali już od dłuższego czasu, cisza między nimi sprzyjała rozmyślaniom i to właśnie tym zajmował się Louis, zupełnie ignorując swojego towarzysza. Co prawda chciał, żeby ten dzień był miły, ale już dawno temu przekonał się, że nie ma szans z telefonem i mailami od klientów. Nawet w niedzielę, kiedy firma Dominica teoretycznie była nieczynna. Teoretycznie, o czym świadczyło wciąż wibrujące urządzenie w dłoni mężczyzny. Już mu to nie przeszkadzało. Cieszył się pogodą uciekając do myślami do tych pierwszych, nieco sztywnych rozmów na prywatnym czacie, które szybko straciły na swojej sztywności zmieniając się w pełne bólu wywody na temat ich sytuacji uczuciowej. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że tak łatwo otworzy się przed całkowitym nieznajomym, ale tak właśnie było. Potrafił godzinami wyrzucać z siebie frustrację i złość, w zamian otrzymując tylko słowa wsparcia i rady, które tylko na początku próbował wprowadzić w życie. Później, kiedy kolejne próby okazywały się fiaskiem a Dominic wciąż był tak samo nieobecny jak wcześniej, po prostu je czytał, uśmiechając się smutno. Sam również starał się pomóc nieznajomemu wyjść z dołka po dość nieprzyjemnym końcu jego związku, ale nie był aż tak dobrym pocieszycielem, chociaż się starał, co tamten doceniał.

Przez wiele dni byli dla siebie swoistym rodzajem terapii. Louis z każdą rozmową stawał się coraz bardziej świadomy faktu, że w jego związku miłość już dawno się wypaliła, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie dymiące zgliszcza przyzwyczajenia. Widział swoją winę, widział również winę Dominica, ale mimo wszystko nie potrafił nic z tym zrobić. Jego życie, poza tym jednym aspektem było cudowne, miał pracę, którą uwielbiał i która pozwalała mu się rozwijać, dzięki czemu mógł pomagać swoim siostrom i spełniać malutkie marzenia. Mieszkał w pięknym apartamencie, w dobrej dzielnicy Londynu. Miał chłopaka, który o niego dbał, mimo nawału pracy, bo akurat tego nie mógł zarzucić Domowi, zawsze spełniał jego zachcianki bądź zaskakiwał go prezentami czy wyjazdami. Wydawało się, że miał wszystko, ale to były tylko pozory i z każdą rozmową z nieznajomym coraz bardziej to do niego dochodziło. Zadowalał się tym, co miał, nie starając się o więcej, o zmianę, o coś lepszego. W końcu nie było do końca źle, prawda?

Ale potem pojawił się nieznajomy, ze swoimi opowieściami o studiach, wypadach ze znajomymi, rozwijaniu pasji i Louis znalazł siebie urzeczonego i zazdrosnego. Też chciał żyć pełnią życia, czerpać z niego garściami i móc się tym dzielić z najbliższymi. Nieznajomy chłopak nawet będąc w emocjonalnym dołku był pełen życia, planów i marzeń, wielkich marzeń, nie maleńkich będących zamiennikami, jak w przypadku Louisa. Szatyn nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ich rozmowy zmieniły się z ciągłego narzekania na sytuację w ciągłe prześciganie się w opowieściach o rzeczach, które chcieli zrobić, których chcieli spróbować. Przy okazji poznawali siebie coraz bardziej, coraz lepiej, i Louis nie miał problemu z opowiadaniem o swojej rodzinie, mieście gdzie się wychował, dziecięcych marzeniach czy żenujących wpadkach, bo tak naprawdę przy nieznajomym wszystko było dziecinnie łatwe.

I to wszystko było cudowne, ale mimo wszystko przez długi czas tłumił w sobie rodzące się uczucia. To była tylko internetowa znajomość, nic poważnego, rozrywka podczas samotnych wieczorów. Odskocznia od szarego życia. Tak sobie wmawiał, aż pewnego dnia uderzyło to w niego nagle i naprawdę mocno. Dokładnie dnia, kiedy nieznajomy w końcu zdradził mu swoje imię i nieśmiało zaproponował wymianę numerów. Louis nawet się nie zastanawiał, kiedy wysyłał ciąg liczb, dopiero, kiedy jego telefon zadzwonił zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił. Nie odebrał za pierwszym razem, nie był w stanie, bo to, co miało być tylko internetową znajomością nagle nabrało rzeczywistych kształtów. Czy był na to gotowy? Czy naprawdę chciał zrobić ten krok? Zanim się zorientował, przyciskał urządzenie do ucha śmiejąc się do rozpuchu z beznadziejnych żartów drugiego chłopaka. Bo tak, był gotowy jak nigdy w życiu. To właśnie wtedy pozwolił sobie na przyznanie się w myślach, że zadurzył się w tym uroczym młodym mężczyźnie, z którym pisał od tygodni, który znał go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, i który miał najpiękniejszy głos na świecie. Był w niezłym bagnie.

\- Masz jakieś plany na przyszły weekend? Moglibyśmy gdzieś wyskoczyć, odpocząć, nacieszyć się sobą. Wiem, że ostatnio nie mam dla ciebie za dużo czasu i chciałbym ci to wynagrodzić. - Dominic ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, a Louis dopiero teraz zauważył, że z obejmowania w talii przeszli do trzymania się za ręce. Znów mu umknęło.

\- Przykro mi, bliźniaczki prosiły mnie, żebym je odwiedził. - Kłamstwo, ale co miał mu powiedzieć? Że lepiej niech nie robi żadnych planów, bo jutro już nie będą razem? Nie mógł tego zrobić w taki sposób. Bądź, co bądź, spędzili ze sobą prawie dziesięć lat.

\- Och, szkoda. Może uda nam się znaleźć jakiś inny termin.

\- Może.

Na tym skończyła się ich rozmowa. Ostatnio tak to właśnie wyglądało. Dominic coś proponował, a Louis zawsze znajdował jakąś wymówkę, której mężczyzna nie mógł podważyć. To działo się samoczynnie, szatyn po prostu nie miał siły udawać, poddał się spisując ten związek na straty. Nawet go to nie bolało, po prostu czuł nostalgię za tymi dobrymi czasami, bo takie mimo wszystko stanowiły dużą część tych dziesięciu lat.

Mrużył oczy w promieniach słońca wracając do dnia tak podobnego do tego, a który zapoczątkował wszystko, co doprowadziło go do tego momentu. Był środek tygodnia, pora lunchu, kiedy jak zawsze rozmawiał ze swoim nieznajomym z Internetu, śmiejąc się głośno i jednocześnie starając się nie zadławić jedzoną sałatką. To właśnie wtedy padła propozycja spotkania, która sprawiła, że pomidor stanął mu w gardle a przed oczami pociemniało. Obawiał się tego, obawiał od momentu, kiedy przyznał się przed samym sobą do rodzących się w nich uczuć, które tylko przybierały na sile. Nie mógł tego powstrzymać, to po prostu się działo, a gdzieś z tyłu głowy miał wspomnienie swojej mamy, która dawno temu tłumaczyła mu, dlaczego jego ojciec ich zostawił i odszedł do innej kobiety. Pamiętał to bardzo dobrze, mimo że był małym dzieckiem i jedno zdanie szczególnie utkwiło mu w pamięci. _Kochając jednocześnie dwie osoby, wybierz tą drugą, bo jeśli naprawdę kochałbyś pierwszą, nie zakochałbyś się w drugiej._ Wtedy wydawało mu się to nielogiczne, ale teraz doskonale rozumiał, co kobieta miała na myśli. Kochał Dominica, mimo wszystko w jakiś sposób wciąż go kochał, ale to w nieznajomym z internetowego czatu się zakochał. I wiedział, co powinien zrobić.

Odmówił spotkania, z trudem, ale udało mu się, mimo że smutek w głosie po drugiej stronie linii prawie zmusił go do zmiany decyzji i pójścia na żywioł. Ale chciał zrobić to właściwie. Wytłumaczył wszystko, kosztowało go to naprawdę dużo, ale w końcu został zrozumiany. I właśnie wtedy, miesiąc temu zaczął przygotowywać się do tego dnia. To nie było proste, ani przyjemne, ale w końcu mu się udało. Dostał nową pracę, wynajął mieszkanie i był gotowy, żeby powiedzieć Dominicowi, że odchodzi. A jutro, jutro miał po raz pierwszy zobaczyć i usłyszeć na żywo osobę, w której się zakochał, bo zdjęcia i rozmowy, i setki wiadomości to było za mało. Zdecydowanie za mało. I przechadzając się brzegiem Tamizy w kierunku London Eye Louis był pewny, że dokonał dobrego wyboru.

 

~*~

 

Znaleźli się na miejscu pół godziny przed wyznaczonym czasem i zaczęli rozstawiać sprzęt sprawnie i szybko. To był ten moment, kiedy cały stres znikał na chwilę, zastąpiony determinacją i perfekcjonizmem. Wszystko musiało być idealne, ustawienie kamer, samo miejsce gdzie mieli tańczyć. Harry naprawdę lubił ten moment, lubił patrzeć jak wszystko nabiera kształtów, jak przechodnie zatrzymują się zainteresowani, jak ekipa drży z podniecenia. Uwielbiał to robić. A dziś, dziś był dodatkowo naładowany pozytywną energią nawet mimo niespodziewanej wizyty Kendall. Śmiał się z dyrygującego wszystkim Liama, który wydawał się być w swoim żywiole. Harry parsknął cicho, starając się nie zwrócić na siebie jego uwagi, co wcale nie okazało się takie trudne, kiedy Payne wydzierał się na Aarona, który oczywiście czegoś zapomniał z samochodu. Nina śmiała się otwarcie patrząc na przytrzymywanego przez Zayna Erica i jego wygłodniały wzrok ulokowany na pośladkach biegnącego na parking chłopaka. Byli przekomiczni i powodowali u Liama białą gorączkę za każdym razem, gdy przychodziło im z nimi pracować. Brunet poprawił bluzę z kapturem i odsunął kilka kamyków z placu, na którym mieli tańczyć - nie było nic gorszego niż nadepnięcie na jeden z tych małych morderców podczas jakiejś figury - po czym wyrwał z ręki Nialla zbożowego batonika uciszając go jednym spojrzeniem i cichym _później_ , które wystarczyło, żeby na twarz chłopaka wrócił uśmiech.

Kiedy wszystko było ustawione i jedyne, co im pozostało to czekać na pojawienie się szczęśliwej pary, usiadł na jednej z ławek, tak jak było zaplanowane i pozwolił sobie odpłynąć myślami do tego trzy miesiące temu, kiedy zdecydował się napisać prywatnie do jednego z użytkowników czatu, na którym przesiadywał godzinami, wyrzucając swoje żale w paszczę Internetu. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak właściwie to zrobił, ale nie żałował, bo okazało się, że to zmieniło jego życie na lepsze. Uzmysłowił sobie kilka rzeczy, przyznał się do jeszcze większej ilości, kilka razy ostro się zdenerwował, ale w ogólnym rozrachunku gra była warta świeczki.  Nawet ten ostatni miesiąc, kiedy teoretycznie powinien być załamany i wypełniony czarnymi scenariuszami, był dobry. Podekscytowanie pulsowało w żyłach i nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Wciąż pamiętał jak długo się przed tym wszystkim bronił, wmawiał sobie, że to syndrom przeniesienia, lekarstwa, czy czegokolwiek innego po rozstaniu z Kendall, ale to nic nie dawało. Uczucia rosły, pęczniały i w pewnym momencie nie mógł już ich powstrzymać, nawet jeśliby chciał.

Był zakochany, cholernie mocno zakochany w kimś, kogo widział jedynie na zdjęciach, i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo szalone i nieodpowiedzialne to było, ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że tym razem wszystko będzie dobrze. Po prostu to czuł, podświadomość, intuicja, cokolwiek, ale miał pewność, że znalazł odpowiednią osobę. Wiadomo, że w Internecie każdy może podawać się, za kogo chce, być kimś innym, ale Harry naprawdę miał wrażenie, że poznał tą drugą osobę. Znał smutki, marzenia, rozterki, wiedział, jaką herbatę lubi pić, jak reaguje na głupie żarty, dlaczego lepiej go nie podpuszczać, jak sprawić, żeby się zarumienił. Wiedział to wszystko jeszcze zanim zobaczył jego twarz czy usłyszał głos. Więc tak, był zakochany i miał nadzieję, że jego uczucie jest odwzajemnione. Musiało takie być, ale ta mała iskierka niepewności wciąż się w nim tliła. Bo cholera, to wciąż była internetowa znajomość, która przerodziła się w uczucie w trzy miesiące. To było szalone, ale był gotowy poddać się temu szaleństwu.

\- Znów o nim myślisz, to urocze.

\- Spadaj Mayfair, nie powinnaś czasem być w jakimś innym miejscu i nie wtrącać się w moje sprawy? - Mruknął, starając się nie pozwolić, żeby zdradziecki rumieniec był zbyt widoczny.

\- Tak właściwie, to dziś zaczynam z tego miejsca, bo Liam chciał się upewnić, że się nie zawiesisz.

\- Nienawidzę was.

\- Jasne, jasne. W każdym razie zbierz się do kupy, bo zaraz zaczynamy. Z tego, co się orientuję to właśnie to oznacza skaczący jak porypany Niall.

\- Ja myślę, że on tak ma od urodzenia - rzucił podnosząc się na nogi, bo to rzeczywiście był sygnał do przygotowania się.

\- Nie obrażaj mojego chłopaka, tylko ja mogę to robić.

Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo z odtwarzacza poleciały pierwsze takty muzyki i czy chciał czy nie, musiał się skupić. To było banalnie proste, wystarczyło po prostu dać się ponieść melodii i pozwolić żeby ciało wykonywało wyćwiczone i zapamiętane ruchy. Bułka z masłem. Szczególnie, gdy cały stres znikał i pozostawała świadomość, że dosłownie za kilka minut czyjeś życie zmieni się na zawsze to było cudowne, móc uszczęśliwiać innych. To dodawało mu energii, sprawiało, że chciało się żyć i dalej robić to, co robił. Kochał to uczucie, kochał, kiedy dzięki nim na twarzach ludzi malował się uśmiech. Najlepsze uczucie na świecie.

A przynajmniej takie było dopóki gdzieś w połowie występu w końcu mógł przyjrzeć się tłumowi, zawsze to robił, chcąc się upewnić, że wszyscy się dobrze bawią, i mało brakowało a rozwaliłby cały układ. Bo tak tłum tam był, klaskał i podrygiwał w rytm muzyki i to nie było nic dziwnego, ale zupełnie nie spodziewał się zobaczyć tej jednej osoby, która patrzyła prosto na niego z zaskoczonymi oczami i małym uśmiechem na ustach. Był prawdziwy i świadomość tego pozwoliła Harry’emu dokończyć układ jak na skrzydłach. Nigdy nie tańczył tak dobrze jak wtedy. Chciał się wykazać, pochwalić, być najlepszy, bo w końcu on na niego patrzył. I kiedy już prawie był gotowy rzucić się na chłopaka stało się coś, co wbiło go w ziemię. A później nogi się pod nim ugięły i tylko silne ramiona Nialla stojącego najbliżej uratowały go przed upadkiem. To nie mogła być prawda. To nie mogło się dziać.

\- Harry, co się dzieje?

\- To on. To jemu się oświadczają. - Zbiorowe _kurwa_ było jedyną reakcją, na jaką było stać jego przyjaciół i wcale im się nie dziwił. Los sobie z niego kpił.

 

~*~

 

Kiedy dotarli na skwerek obok London Eye muzyka już grała i tłum ludzi otaczał coś, co wydawało się być ulicznym performancem jakiejś grupy tanecznej. Nie było to nic dziwnego, w Londynie ciągle działy się podobne rzeczy, dlatego Louis nie był zaskoczony, do momentu, w którym jego jeszcze chłopak, pociągnął go na sam przód, nie bacząc na skarżących się ludzi.

\- Stąd będziemy mieć dobry widok. Wiem, że to lubisz. - Mały uśmiech mimowolnie pojawił się na twarzy szatyna, bo to była prawda, lubił oglądać takie rzeczy i to było miłe, że Dominic wciąż pamiętał.

Podziwiał pewne i płynne ruchy tancerzy, którzy zmieniali figury bez żadnego wysiłku, ale kiedy zobaczył kamery ustawione strategiczne, coś w nim zamarło. Przyjrzał się tańczącej grupie jeszcze raz, ale na szczęście nie zauważył żadnych masek. Nie było też typowego dla podobnego typu wydarzeń pytania o zdjęcie, więc to nie mogły być żadne oświadczyny. Po prostu pokazujący swoje zdolności młodzi ludzie. Wyglądali na bardzo zgranych, jakby znali się na wylot i to wydawało mu się piękne. Taka bliskość, która pozwalała na wykonywanie karkołomnych figur z niesamowitą łatwością. I cóż, nie ukrywał, że ciała chłopaków były bardzo smakowitym widokiem. Szczególnie tego jednego, tańczącego nieco z tyłu z opuszczoną głową, co wydawało się być częścią występu. Wydawał się dziwnie znajomy, chociaż Louis był pewny, że to był pierwszy raz, kiedy oglądał występ tej konkretnej grupy. Ale mimo wszystko…

\- Cholera - mruknął cicho, kiedy jego oczy spotkały się z tymi znanymi tylko z fotografii. Ich zieleń była jeszcze piękniejsza niż sobie wyobrażał, i chociaż nie tak miało wyglądać ich pierwsze spotkanie nie miał nic przeciwko obserwowaniu swojego internetowego znajomego wyginającego się w rytm muzyki. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i nie przestawał przez cały występ, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od chłopaka. Był pewny, że nawet nie mrugał, a już na pewno nie zarejestrował końca układu. Dopiero głośne _och_ dochodzące ze wszystkich stron wyrwało go z transu. Rozejrzał się lekko nieprzytomnie i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że wszyscy, dosłownie wszyscy w promieniu kilku metrów wpatrują się w niego. - Co do… - Odwrócił się w stronę Dominica i zamarł. To się nie mogło dziać. To nie miało prawa się dziać.

\- Louis, wiem, że ostatnio nie układało nam się najlepiej i wiem, że to moja wina, ale postaram się zmienić, być bardziej uważny… - Szatyn przestał słuchać. Krew szumiała mu w uszach i już nie był zaskoczony. Nie, to było tylko chwilowe i na szczęście szybko przeszło. Teraz jedynie oddychał głęboko, starając się uspokoić i wymyślić sposób na rozegranie tego w jak najmniej bolesny sposób, ale takiego nie było. Wiedział to w momencie, w którym jego partner wyciągnął z kieszeni małe, czerwone pudełeczko. - Mimo wszystkich przeciwności losu, wiem, że kocham cię ponad wszystko na świecie i chciałem…

\- Nie. - Jego głos był pewny i wyraźny. Nie pozostawiał niczego do dopowiedzenia, jednak dla pewności postanowił powtórzyć. - Nie. I wstańże na nogi, nie rób widowiska.

\- Ale…

\- Powiedziałem nie. - Przymknął oczy, słysząc jak tłum zaczął szumieć wokół niego zdziwiony. - Nie macie niczego lepszego do roboty? Dominic na wszystkie świętości, albo sam wstaniesz, albo ci w tym pomogę. - Z ulgą przyglądał się jak ludzie odchodzą po tym jak mężczyzna w końcu podniósł się z kolan. Otrzymał kilka niemiłych spojrzeń, ale miał je gdzieś, były ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia. Zacisnął palce na nasadzie nosa, próbując się uspokoić. Robienie sceny nie było potrzebne. Powinien być spokojny. - Co ty, do kurwy nędzy wyczyniasz?! - I szlag trafił jego spokój.

\- Jak to, co? Oświadczam ci się, nie widzisz. Pokaz grupy tanecznej, pierścionek, tłumek ludzi robiących _och_ , wszystko dokładnie tak jak chciałeś. Mówiłeś o tym bez przerwy, myślałem, że tego właśnie chcesz.

\- Ja pierdolę… - To było abstrakcyjne. Bo tak to brzmiało jak jego wymarzone oświadczyny, szkoda tylko, że czas się nie zgadzał. I złość została nieco stłumiona przez absurdalność tej sytuacji. - Ty cholerny idioto, to było ponad rok temu!

\- I co z tego? To nie tak, że czas robi jakąkolwiek różnicę. - Dominic wzruszył ramionami, a w Louisie ponownie się zagotowało. Bo on naprawdę nie widział nic złego w tym, co zrobił. I szatyn naprawdę chciał rozstać się w pokojowej atmosferze, bez kłótni i dram, po mile spędzonym dniu, ale w tym momencie wszystko to poszło w odstawkę. Miał to w nosie, zrobi scenę, bo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nic innego nie dotrze to tego zakutego łba. W końcu znał go już wystarczająco długo, żeby to wiedzieć. Jasny i klarowny przekaz, inaczej DOminic nie zrozumie.

\- Czas nie robi jakiejkolwiek różnicy. Dobre sobie - prychnął, kręcąc jednocześnie głową i odsuwając się o krok. - Wyobraź sobie, że robi ogromną różnicę. Kolosalną wręcz. A ty nie mogłeś wybrać innego momentu na próbę urzeczywistnienia moich dawnych fantazji, niż dzień, kiedy chciałem ci powiedzieć, że odchodzę. To koniec Dom. Nie tak zamierzałem to zrobić, ale nie dałeś mi wyboru. Oświadczyny, dobre sobie. - Prychnął, kręcąc głową, bo jak absurdalne i abstrakcyjne to było? On chciał zerwać, a ten cholerny idiota się oświadcza. Kpina.

\- Zostawiasz mnie? Kiedy ja ci się oświadczam i jestem gotowy spędzić z tobą całe życie? Jesteś aż tak okrutny?

\- Przestań robić z siebie ofiarę. To ty wyskoczyłeś z tym pierścionkiem jak Filip z konopi, kiedy nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiamy, kiedy sypiam w innym pokoju, kiedy do cholery telefon jest ważniejszy niż ja. Czego się spodziewałeś, że puszczę w niepamięć te miesiące olewania i z radością rzucę ci się w objęcia? Proszę cię, obaj dobrze wiemy, że zrobiłeś to tylko, dlatego, bo w końcu zauważyłeś, jak niewiele nas już łączy.

\- To twoja wina! - Tak, Louis zdecydowanie spodziewał się krzyku, Dominic od zawsze był wybuchowym człowiekiem, więc to nie było nic dziwnego. Zaskoczeniem były jednak dłonie zaciskające się na jego koszuli tak mocno, że knykcie zbielały. Cóż, musiał być naprawdę zły, ale szatyn doskonale wiedział jak sobie z tym poradzić. W końcu spędził z nim dziesięć lat.

\- Nie rób scen Dom, twoja reputacja wzorowego obywatela może zostać bardzo nadszarpnięta, jeśli zaraz się nie odsuniesz. Wiesz, ktoś to nagra, wrzuci do Internetu i cała twoja fama zniknie. - Uścisk zelżał, ale czerwień wciąż pokrywała twarz mężczyzny. Louis nic sobie z tego nie robił, po prostu odsunął się o kolejny krok i posłał uspokajający uśmiech, chłopakowi o zielonych oczach, który w tym momencie był przytrzymywany przez przyjaciół. To było słodkie. - I owszem, jest w tym wszystkim trochę mojej winy, ale nie tylko. To ciebie nigdy nie było, to ty mnie ciągle ignorowałeś myśląc, że prezenty załatwią sprawę. Dla twojej wiadomości Dom, to nie tak wygląda związek. Starałem się, naprawdę się starałem utrzymać to, co nas łączyło, ale do tego trzeba dwóch osób, obustronnych chęci, a od ciebie od dłuższego czasu nie dostawałem nic. Dziwisz mi się? Naprawdę się dziwisz, że chcę odejść gdzieś, gdzie być może to ja będę ważniejszy niż firma i pieniądze?

\- Masz kogoś prawda? Podczas gdy ja harowałem na śmierć chcąc zapewnić nam spokojną przyszłość, ty znalazłeś sobie kogoś na boku. Niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni, prawda? Podążasz śladami tatusia? - Cóż, tego też się spodziewał i właśnie z tego powodu, chciał załatwić wszystko za zamkniętymi drzwiami ich mieszkania. Publiczne pranie brudów nie było niczym przyjemnym, ale skoro nie miał wyboru.

\- Po pierwsze też pracuję, nie zapominaj o tym. I nie, nie zdradziłem cię, nie mógłbym tego zrobić. Cóż, nie w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu, bo jest ktoś, ale zanim zaczniesz wyklinać całą moją rodzinę kilka pokoleń wstecz, po prostu daj mi to powiedzieć i posłuchaj uważnie. - Mówił spokojnie, wcześniejsza złość wyparowała, okazując się jedynie reakcją obronną na nieoczekiwany rozwój wypadków. Teraz jej nie było. Pozostał spokój i pewność, która budowała się w nim przez wiele dni. - Tak jak mówiłem, nie zdradziłem cię, nie fizycznie, ale emocjonalnie już tak. I przykro mi z tego powodu, ale nie zamierzam się tłumaczyć, oboje zawiniliśmy i to jest fakt. Ten ktoś, był dla mnie ostoją i pomocą w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy i choć na początku miał być tylko przyjacielem, kimś, komu mógłbym się wygadać, kiedy ciebie nie było, to szybko i niespodziewanie stał się kimś ważniejszym. Dużo ważniejszym. Był moją pierwszą myślą o poranku i ostatnią, kiedy zasypiałem. Był osobą, do której mogłem się zwrócić z każdym problemem, każdą myślą, wszystkim. Jego wiadomości powodowały, że się uśmiechałem, rozmowy z nim rozgrzewały mnie od środka i cóż, nie zostawił mi wyboru. Zakochałem się, chociaż długo broniłem się przed przyznaniem tego nawet przed samym sobą. Ale stało się. I nic z tym nie zrobię, nie zmienię swoich uczuć i nie mogę dłużej trwać w naszym związku, który tak naprawdę umarł dawno temu. Sam zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Nie chcesz wziąć ze mną ślubu Dom, kieruje tobą przyzwyczajenie, a to nie jest dobra baza.

\- Spotykałeś się z nim za moimi plecami? - Louis z ulgą stwierdził, że Dominic brzmiał dużo spokojniej, chociaż wciąż wyglądał na zdenerwowanego i zranionego. I ten widok bolał go, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Nie chciał, bo to wymagałoby zrezygnowania ze swojego zielonookiego szczęścia, które wyglądało jakby miało zaraz zemdleć. Louis musiał się pośpieszyć.

\- Nie. - Odpowiedział prosto, uśmiechając się delikatnie na zdezorientowane zmarszczenie brwi Dominica. - Tak naprawdę nie spotkałem się z nim ani razu, nawet nie widziałem go nigdy na żywo. Tylko zdjęcia, rozmowy przez telefon i setki wiadomości. Tylko tyle.

\- Zawaliłem prawda?

\- Obaj to zrobiliśmy Dom. Trwaliśmy w złudnym założeniu, że przyzwyczajenie i przywiązanie jest wystarczające. Nie jest. I przykro mi, że kończy się to w taki sposób, ale tak będzie lepiej, dla obojga.

\- Co z pracą? I mieszkaniem? Jak to sobie wyobrażasz?

\- Nie robię tego. Dlatego tyle zwlekałem z powiedzeniem ci, że to koniec, za co przepraszam, ale musiałem najpierw zadbać o siebie. Jutro składam wypowiedzenie i o ile się nie mylę firma przeprowadzkowa właśnie zabiera moje rzeczy do nowego mieszkania.

\- Czyli to naprawdę koniec? - Louis przytaknął, ale tak naprawdę ledwo już słuchał, będąc zbyt zajętym patrzeniem na młodego chłopaka w otoczeniu swoich przyjaciół. - Cóż, w takim razie życzę ci szczęścia. Kiedy zamierzasz się spotkać z tym swoim nowym ukochanym?

\- Nie bądź sarkastyczny Dom, co, jak co, ale to dalej ci nie wychodzi. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a mężczyzna tylko pokręcił głową, wyglądając jakby zeszło z niego napięcie kumulujące się przez kilka ostatnich lat. Teraz Louis widział w jego wygładzonej twarzy osobę, z którą spędził naprawdę dobre lata. Ale to już nie był ich czas. - W planach miałem spotkać się z nim jutro po pracy, ale myślę, że to przyśpieszę, bo za chwile mi zemdleje, a jego przyjaciele urwą mi wtedy głowę. - Gestem wskazał na grupkę tancerzy, wciąż stojącą nieopodal. Dominic tylko się zaśmiał patrząc na młodego chłopaka, z burzą loków na głowie i pokręcił głową.

\- Ironiczne, czyż nie. - Louis wzruszył ramionami, bo cóż, los nieźle sobie z nimi zagrał. - Wygląda na dobrego kolesia. I patrzy na ciebie tak jak ja powinienem. Idź do niego. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz swoje szczęście.

\- Dzięki Dom. Trzymaj się. Swoją drogą, wiesz, że nie znoszę złota, co cię podkusiło, żeby kupić złoty pierścionek?

\- Wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomniałem. No już idź. Zdzwonimy się za jakiś czas, jeśli będziesz miał ochotę. A teraz idę lizać rany.

\- Pewnie. Do zobaczenia Dom. - Ale Louis już nie patrzył na mężczyznę, który oddalił się cicho, jego wzrok skupiony był na młodym tancerzu. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie tą chwilę, ale już się przekonał, że los sobie z niego kpi. Trudno. To i tak będzie najlepsza chwila jego życia.

 

~*~

 

Harry ledwo kontaktował z rzeczywistością całkowicie ignorując mówiących do niego przyjaciół, bo jedyne, na czym mógł się skupić to para tuż przed nim. Barczysty mężczyzna, klęczący przed niższym i mówiący do niego, podczas gdy ten wydawał się zastygnąć. Czerwone pudełeczko i błysk złota przyciągający wzrok, a później to jedno słowo, słowo, którego obawiał się najbardziej na świecie, w oczekiwaniu, na które zamarł i przestał oddychać. Słowo, pewne, niezachwiane, powtórzone dla pewności jeszcze raz. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie cieszył się z czyjejś odmowy, ale tak było i nie czuł się z tego powodu źle. Ani trochę. Odetchnął głęboko i nieco spokojniej przyglądał się rozgrywającej się przed nim scenie. Wiedział doskonale, że jest to dokładnie to, czego chciał uniknąć Louis, rozmawiali o tym wiele razy i rozumiał punkt widzenia szatyna, zgadzał się z nim w stu procentach, ale jak widać przewrotny los miał dla nich inne plany.

\- Kto by się spodziewał… - Harry usłyszał mruknięcie Zayna, ale nie zareagował, chociaż doskonale wiedział, do czego się odnosi. Jak niewielkie było prawdopodobieństwo tego, że zostaną zatrudnieni właśnie do tych oświadczyn? Na pewno mniejsze niż trafienie głównej wygranej na loterii, chociaż mógł się mylić. Ale to nie było ważne, ważny był Louis, stojący zaledwie kilka metrów od niego i dyskutujący ze swoim byłym chłopakiem, który właśnie…

\- Zajebie gnoja - warknął, próbując się wyrwać kiedy zobaczył jak wyższy mężczyzna zaciska dłonie na koszulce szatyna. Liam przytrzymał go w miejscu, szepcząc coś co brzmiało jak _nie wtrącaj się_ , ale Harry nie słuchał, wciąż nabuzowany. Dopiero ten uspokajający uśmiech nieco go otrzeźwił i oklapł w ramionach przyjaciół.

To było wykańczające. Mieć ukochaną osobę na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale nie móc do niej podejść bo jej przeszłość stała na drodze. Dosłownie. I właśnie przez tą przeciągającą się dyskusję zaczął panikować. Bo co jeśli Louis się rozmyśli, da się przekonać do dania Dominicowi kolejnej szansy? Co jeśli zrezygnuje z Harry’ego i tego co mogli razem stworzyć na rzecz stałego, pewnego, wieloletniego związku, który być może był na gorszym etapie, ale przecież mogli to odbudować? Cóż, jeśli przez ten miesiąc czekania w jego głowie nie pojawił się żaden czarny scenariusz tak teraz było ich zbyt wiele. Powoli przejmowały kontrolę nad jego myślami, owijając swoje lepkie macki wokół jego pogruchotanego serca i nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Jedyne na co było go stać to patrzenie na mężczyznę, którego pokochał całym sobą i błaganie w myślach, żeby nic z tych obaw nie okazało się prawdą.

Tak bardzo zatracił się w tym co działo się w jego głowie, że nie zwrócił uwagi na szatyna stojącego tuż przed nim, dopóki ten nie dotknął chłodnym palcem jego rozgrzanego policzka.

\- Hi.

Usłyszenie tego głosu, ukochanego, wyjątkowego głosu po raz pierwszy na żywo było tym co spowodowało, że wszystkie czarne myśli zniknęły, zostawiając jedynie radość i ekscytację. Nie panował nad sobą, kiedy rzucił się na szyję szatyna z taką mocą, że oboje wylądowali na ziemi. Kolejny moment Bambiego do kolekcji. Miał to w nosie, bo w końcu czuł to ciepło.

\- Oops - mruknął przepraszająco, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby zmienić ich pozycję. W końcu miał Louisa obok siebie i niech go piorun trzaśnie jeśli wypuści go chociaż na chwilę w najbliższym czasie. Nie ma mowy. Zostaną tak, dopóki nie będzie w stu procentach pewny, że mężczyzna nie jest tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni. - Prawie zszedłem na zawał i rozwaliłem cały układ kiedy cię zobaczyłem - wyszeptał w ciepłą szyję, w której schował swoją twarz. Już kochał zapach jego skóry. - A później ponownie, kiedy zobaczyłem jak przed tobą klęka. Nie miałem pojęcia, że to o was chodzi.

\- Uwierz, byłem równie zaskoczony. W obu przypadkach i tylko jeden z nich był miły. - Mocne ramiona owinęły się wokół niego i uspokajająco zaczęły gładzić plecy. Wyglądało na to, że nie tylko on nie zamierzał się stąd ruszać. - I od razu mówię, że chodziło o ciebie ruszającego się do muzyki. Czemu nie mówiłeś, że jesteś tak dobry?

\- Nie ma się czym chwalić, są lepsi ode mnie. - W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie oburzone prychnięcie, które na żywo brzmiało o wiele lepiej niż przez telefon.

\- Dobra gołąbeczki, może tak wstaniecie i zaczniecie się zachowywać jak ludzie? - Obaj spojrzeli do góry i ich oczom ukazała się uśmiechnięta dziewiątka ludzi, tworząca coś w rodzaju kręgu nad nimi. Lekko przerażające, jeśli Harry miał być szczery, ale sądząc po cichym chichocie, Louisa to bawiło.

\- Dlaczego wciąż tu jesteście? Idźcie sobie. - Jęknął chowając po raz kolejny twarz w szyi starszego chłopaka. Zdecydowanie to już było jego ulubione miejsce.

\- Nie ma mowy. Podnoś ten swój mały tyłek Styles i pomóż zbierać sprzęt. Twój chłopak również niech się na coś przyda. Aaron, jeśli zaraz nie odkleisz się od Erica, to pożałujesz. Do roboty!

Harry słyszał, oddalające się kroki, ale wciąż nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby się podnieść. Było mu dobrze, w końcu miał Louisa przy sobie, a jego przyjaciele mogli iść się paść na łączkę. Nie potrzebowali jego pomocy. Byli po prostu wrednymi szujami. Ot co.

\- Cóż, lubię twój mały tyłek i nie bardzo chcę, żeby ktoś ci w niego nakopał, więc wstajemy mój chłopaku i bierzemy się do roboty. Im szybciej to zrobimy, tym szybciej skończymy. No już, raz dwa.

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko? Wiesz, że nazywają cię moim chłopakiem - spytał Harry, kiedy już stanęli na nogi i zabrali się za zwijanie kabli do jednej z kamer. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali i czuł się odrobinę niepewnie w tym temacie. I nie chciał do niczego zmuszać Louisa, nie chciał niczego niepotrzebnie przyśpieszać.

\- Podoba mi się to.

Uśmiech, który dostał w odpowiedzi był najpiękniejszą rzeczą jaką widział w swoim życiu i po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. Przycisnął swoje wargi do tych Louisa, po raz pierwszy czując ich miękkość i smak i już wiedział, że to będzie jego ulubione zajęcie przez długi, długi czas.

\- Jesteście obrzydliwie uroczy - skomentowała Nina, przerywając ich moment, ale Harry jedynie się roześmiał, kręcąc głową kiedy prowadził szatyna w stronę parkingu.

\- Jest niereformowalna. Przyzwyczaisz się. - Zatrzymał się kiedy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który marszczył brwi zamyślony. - Hej, Lou, co się stało? Jeśli to dla ciebie za szybko to powiedz, możemy zwolnić, rozumiem to…

\- Zamknij się Hazz. Jesteś uroczy kiedy tak paplasz, ale przeszkadzasz mi w obliczaniu ile pizzy muszę zamówić na parapetówkę, którą postanowiłem właśnie w tej chwili zorganizować. To ważna kwestia, musisz mi powiedzieć, jaką lubią twoi przyjaciele. Och i musimy skoczyć po alkohol. Tak, zdecydowanie, wino i piwa. I może jakieś soki.

\- Czy ja słyszę piwo i pizza? Stary, już cię lubię. Ludzie możemy go zatrzymać!

\- Chyba właśnie przeciągnąłeś na swoją stronę Nialla - mruknął Harry, przytulając do siebie chłopaka. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Rzeczywistość była zdecydowanie lepsza od wyobrażeń. - Z resztą nie pójdzie ci tak łatwo, jak z nim.

\- Myślę, że dam radę - parsknął Louis wtulając się mocniej w ramiona bruneta, który praktycznie rozpływał się od ciepła wypełniającego każdą komórkę jego ciała. - A jak, z tobą? Bardzo będę musiał się męczyć? - Spytał z psotnym uśmiechem zaraz po tym jak się od siebie odsunęli, a Harry po raz kolejny nie mógł się powstrzymać. Pocałował go namiętnie, starając się włożyć w to wszystko co czuł, ale dla pewności użył również słów. Lepiej nie pozostawiać niedopowiedzeń. Nigdy. Nie z Louisem. Przy nim nigdy nie musiał obawiać się powiedzenia czegokolwiek. I miał nadzieję, że tak pozostanie.

\- Mnie już masz całego. O ile mnie chcesz.

\- Tylko jeśli ty chcesz mnie.

\- Jesteście obrzydliwie uroczy, nawet bardziej niż Zayn i Liam, i naprawdę nie chcę przeszkadzać, ale możemy już jechać. Umieram z głodu!

\- Jasne, chodźmy! - Przytaknął Louis odsuwając się od niego zaledwie o kilka centymetrów. Niebieskie oczy błyszczały jaśniej niż świecące nad nimi słońce i Harry w tamtym momencie postanowił, że zrobi wszystko, aby ten blask nigdy nie zniknął. - Oczywiście, że cię chcę.

\- To dobrze, bo ja ciebie też i nie zamierzam pozwolić ci odejść. Nigdy. - Uśmiechnął się, pocierając ich nosy o siebie, bo czemu nie? Małe czułości były wskazane skoro wciąż byli obserwowani.

\- Nigdy będzie naszym na zawsze?

\- Matko jesteś daremny.

\- Lubisz to.

\- Kocham. - Znów go pocałował i nie miał zamiaru kończyć, ale oczywiście, że jego przyjaciele musieli się wtrącić, odciągając ich od siebie i prowadząc w stronę parkingu.

Harry wiedział, że ma na twarzy najszerszy i najgłupszy uśmiech na świecie, ale miał to gdzieś. Był szczęśliwy. Naprawdę szczęśliwy i nawet ta banda idiotów, która obskoczyła szatyna nie mogła mu popsuć humoru.

\- Kto by się spodziewał, że zrobimy nie perfekcyjne oświadczyny. - Zayn zrównał się z nim krokiem, lekko szturchając w ramię i Harry mógł tylko pokręcić głową oddając mu równie lekko.

Bo tak, tego na pewno nie mogli przewidzieć, ale nie zamierzał się skarżyć. Nie kiedy jego szczęście w końcu było obok. Teraz wszystko będzie już dobrze. Musi być.

 


End file.
